Be My Mirror, My Sword and Shield
by acupoflibertea
Summary: Arthur Kirkland would much rather be England; the feared captain of the seas, than the Queen of the White Kingdom. But the king can't be crowned without his queen. When he finds himself face to face with the handsome White King he is forced back into the life he ran away from. Unfortunately, he knows too much about the hidden plots and schemes of the three kingdoms...
1. Chapter One The Captain

_The Britannia_

 _Off the Coast of The White Coast_

 _Captain England's POV_

This wasn't the first time Arthur's life had been in danger. Oh no, he was a pirate he faced danger as much as he slept. Well, perhaps more than he slept actually. He fought countless Royal navies, stole from kingdoms, and fought mythical creatures.

But as he stared at the storming waves below the wooden deck of the Britannia, Arthur feared for his life. The grey waves were slamming against the creaking wood of the ship, sometimes falling over the sides and pooling at his boots.

The storm had just started and he was suspicious as who started it. It wouldn't take long until the storm was full blasted over his ship. It would sink and he would pay for...

 _No. You need to get out alive._

His gaze lifted from the ground and fell on the white cliffs in the distance. He was heading into a small port to hide out the storm that was just beginning to start. Plus, it would be a good pitstop. He needed a few more supplies, so they could reach his next target, after all.

Arthur stepped back from the railing as the waves increased in size, causing him to be drenched with seawater. He murmured a curse before heading towards the back of the ship, where the helm was located.

Unfortunately, the ship leaned as waves crashed into it's side. Stumbling slightly, he reached out to grab at something as a wave crashed into him. It sent him to the floor as he struggled to sit up.

As more waves came over the side and flooded the top deck, Arthur continued to struggle to free himself from their salty grasp. He managed to stand and look around. Lights in front of the ships grew brighter as the majestic ship was thrown towards the port. He cursed much more loudly.

"You idiots! You're steering us right into the cliffs!"

He turned to head towards the helm. The man there, his cousin from the small island Australia, had his usual bright green eyes narrowed in concentration as he struggled to move the wheel in the direction he wanted. Arthur ran forward mindful of the salty water he pushed through to reach him.

"England, it won't budge. " His voice was full of panic.

"Put more strength into it then!" Arthur grabbed the wheel and pushed upwards. "Damn, you weren't lying. "

Arthur stepped away. He closed his eyes before opening them. There was only one option left if he wanted to safe his crew and himself. He would need to use the powers he swore he would hide until he died.

"Fine. Jett, get everyone below deck. Do not let anyone out." His order was firm and his gaze serious.

The man nodded and gathered everyone into the hull of the ship. As soon as he was alone Arthur let go of the wheel. It flew as the waves drove the ship towards the imminent doom of being crushed by the rocky cliffs.

He couldn't allow that. Whatever promise he made that night he could break this time. This was his crew, his family, the people that raised him and who he raised.

He moved his red coat and his silk shirt to gaze at the back of his shoulder to see if the mark was still there. Thankfully it was. The mark showed a simple crown and it's blue and white coloured lines brilliantly intertwined to bring inside a fancy border.

Arthur clasped his gloved hands together and closed his eyes. He opened them as they glowed a brilliant white colour.

 _"Omnis Mundi illuminate."_

With the spell the ship disappeared to only crash down into the sheltered harbour. Arthur nearly collapsed as he used up his magical reserves. He managed to fall against the mast. His vision was blurry.

He knew it was foolish to use all of his magical without the his other counterpart to balance him. It could kill him. Atleast his crew could pick it up from here. He tumbled forward to fall against the railing.

Finding himself nearly falling Arthur murmured another spell. One that allowed him to breath underwater. Then he fell into the darkness awaiting him.

 _"Arthur, you can't escape your destiny. You are meant to rule. " His mother held him close. "You can not stay here. Not with that mark. Not with your powers. "_

 _Arthur pushed her away with all the might of an eight year old. "No! I don't want to go! I don't want to rule! I want be a pirate like you!"_ _A hand on his wrist caught him from leaving the small wooden room. The room rocked back and forth, gaining speed with the power the young pirate hadn't learned how to control as the waves below crashed into the side._

The scene disappeared into the darkness. Another one appeared to take its place. The angry sea turning to an anxious land.

 _Arthur's green eyes widened into emerald pools. He took a wordless step back his English bow dropping onto the muddy ground._

 _"I don't think you understand what you ju-"_ _His stumbled words were stopped as an iron sword met his throat._

 _"I understand what I just did, petit queen. "_

 _Blue eyes met his, they were sharp and cold._ _Arthur scooted back._ _"You've practically just started a civil war, Francis!"_

 _The sword moved swiftly and Arthur's eyes closed._

 _A laugh followed his actions. "You think I would hurt you, mon petit lapin? Non. Go back to your see and I will call you back when I need you. "_

 _Francis offered him his hand and smiled when Arthur took it. He lifted the preteen up._

 _"I could never hurt you, mon amour."_

 _Arthur's hand slipped away as he turned towards camp. He didn't stop running even when his personal guards chased after him. He lost them in the forest. He only stopped when his feet hit the hit sands of the beach._

•༄

Hot sand on his back and arms woke Arthur. His green eyes widened and he quickly sat up only to be face to face with a sword. He blinked and looked up.

"Well that's rather rude." He snarled up at the Knight holding the sword.

His armour shined in the sun nearly blinding the pirate. His blue eyes studied the pirate before smiling.

"It seems the kitten has claws, hm?"


	2. Chapter two The King

_The White House_

 _Albus, The White Kingdom_

 _Alfred's POV_

Alfred stared at the golden bishop. His sapphire eyes widened as his thoughts stumbled around his brain. Gulping audibly he wiped his sweating hands on his trousers. The man in front of him sighed and waited for him to speak. Finally, he spoke.

"You're kidding right, Francis?" His voice had a hopeful tone. He gaze met the other's and he frowned.

"Non. Your nineteenth birthday is coming up, Alfred. You will become king but you cannot until you find your queen. You have two months. I did warn you earlier..."

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't want to agree but Francis was right. The White Kingdom's bishop had been warning him that he needed to search for his queen. He turned sway to gaze out the window. He scanned the green treetops and in the distance the amber fields being harvested and the giant mountains towering over his small kingdom.

"Fine... What do you want me to do about it, Francis?" Alfred took the bite and hoped it wouldn't be too much to chew on.

The bishop hummed in reply, his long fingers trailing the silk of the window curtains. His blue eyes were calculating as if this was some giant scheme he cooked up. Finally, he turned to his king.

"You are to go out to Port Hugo and join Matthieu to find your queen."

Alfred's eyes narrowed. He knew his twin brother Matthew was in the big port city later to oversee the capture of the infamous Captain England of the Britannia. Unsure how joining his brother on his journey would help find his queen he protested. Francis quickly hushed him.

"Your queen will find you, Alfred. It will take a little coaxing but you will bring them back and you will become king."

Alfred sighed. Francis made this sound so easy, making seem all he had to do was go out there and bring back the one destined to be his queen. It wasn't! How was he suppose to search out a queen in the many thousands of his kingdom?

Oh, he knew that Francis was most likely persuading him with those words and in the end he would show up fruitless. He was certain he would not find his counterpart. In fact, he was willing to take the risk. He would go on this trip and prove to Francis that not everything went to his plan.

Yes, that was it. He was going. He would go with his brother and come home to laugh at Francis once his plan had gone wrong.

Walking out of the office Alfred paused to speak, a smirk playing on his tan features. "Fine. I'll go with Mattie but you won't get your queen, Francis. And I'll laugh."

He glanced back at the Bishop. Francis' echoed prideful smirk was unreadable. He stepped away and closed the door behind him, missing the final six words from his advisor.

"Oh I don't doubt it, Alfred."

"...And that's how I found myself here, Mattie." Alfred took a sip of the citrusy drink in his hands and he finished his story. He sat in a small cozy room in a small inn where Matthew and his close guards were staying. The dying fire in front of them had warmed him from the bitter cold winds that had began as he approached the city. The locals had told him a storm was brewing and he'd better find shelter.

Moving to nudge the fire back to life his twin brother sighed. "That does sound like something papa would do. Although I'm curious why he sent you here. Do you really think your queen is here?"

Alfred set his cup down to think about the question. "Maybe... I mean he did sound very certain. He is older... Maybe he knows something we don't." He suggested.

Matthew nodded. "He is the bishop. He should know a lot. And I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have tons of things he hasn't told you or I."

Alfred seemed satisfied with that.

Matthew opened his mouth to speak again. He quickly jumped up as the door slammed open, interrupting his words. His hands gripped an iron sword as he stood in front of Alfred. His frame relaxed as he recognized the young figure in the doorway.

"Peter?" Matthew called out as he stepped forward to address the young male.

Peter shifted the best in his armour. "Sir, Morro found the pirate! He's on the beach! He seems to be alone since we can't find his ship!"

Matthew jumped into action and pulled on his armour. It gleamed like moonlight, giving him a silver glow. Alfred jumped up grabbing his own gear and following his brother and the young pawn to the beach. As the neared the water a figure caught his eyes. It lay half buried in the sand the storm had dragged in but Alfred could tell they were a person of great respect.

Blonde tufts peeked out from under a soaked black hat decorated with gold chains and a sandy feather. A dark blood red coat clung to the surprisingly lean and small figure. Alfred had thought with as big as the name the pirate captain had that he would have also been great in figure. Ignoring his brother's protests Alfred stepped up to fallen man and kneeled next to him.

Alfred gently pushed the pirate's hat away from his face to gaze down on a pale face. The pirate was young, probably the same age as him. A shallow scar ran from his cheek to his neck. A dash of freckles sprinkled his cheeks and nose. A pair of giant eyebrows made themselves known above closed eyes.

Suddenly the pirate moved. Alfred stood and pulled out his sword to point it at the other. Emerald eyes met his own sapphire ones. The pirate made his move without hesitation. He sat up.

"Well that's rather rude."

Alfred's breath nearly hitched. That voice. Clear and crisp. He heard it from somewhere.

" _Alfred... That's your destiny! It's been written for you! I don't want that. I... I want to be my own author."_

Alfred shook his head and focused on his current task; apprehending the infamous pirate captain. He smiled at the pirate in triumph.

"It seems the kitten has claws, hm?"

The pirate didn't reply for a moment. "It seems the swine has a brain." He snarled out, emerald eyes flashing angrily. He glared at the sword in front of him. "Now use the bloody thing and move _that_ sword out of my face."

Alfred let out a chuckle. The pirate's words didn't hurt him. They were his last weapon and Alfred knew that. Captain England was trapped with no escape of his impending doom.

"Now, now pirate. I'm sure you know how to behave yourself in front of your king."

The other's face paled quickly and he sputtered before glaring once again at the king. "I have no king."

Alfred's hand shot out to stop the guards surrounding the two from hurting the pirate. He hummed softly. "Is that so, England?"

"I listen to no one. The sea is my kingdom and all who live there bow to me!"

Alfred raised a brow in question. This pirate was interesting. He treated and showed himself as royalty. He talked well and knew how to insult others. The pirate captain was indeed just as the legends and stories portrayed him as.

"Well unfortunately for you we are on land. And you have a punishment to carry out." Alfred stepped back as the smaller figure was shackled. He watched the pirate's expressions intently. A flicker of fear grew in the emerald eyes but was quickly hidden with a mask.

Alfred followed the train of pawns to the town square where a crowd of townsfolk had began to gather as they took the sight of the captured pirate captain. Excited chattering broke Alfred out of his thoughts as he stood next to Matthew who had watched the pirate forced onto his knees with his hands tied to the wooden post.

"You have the papers, Mattie?" Alfred spoke and Matthew nodded before stepping forward with the official sentence papers for the pirate's crimes. He glanced at the kneeling figure before speaking loudly to the crowd. It hurt Alfred to see his kind hearted, quiet brother to become this knight who sentenced people to death.

"You are the Captain of The Britannia, correct?" The question was answered with a small nod. "Do you have any final words before your sentence is read and carried out?"

The pirate hesitated before nodding, a triumph smirk played across his pale face. "Tell that bastard of a bishop he lost his game." A laugh followed his statement and he suddenly didn't look scared of his fate. Matthew's fists tightened. Alfred's followed suit. Francis was a father figure to the two of them and any insult to him they took personally.

"You are hereby sentenced to twenty lashes and to be hung afterwards." Matthew's voice rang out through the square followed by the cheering of the people. He continued. "For the crimes you have done against the White Kingdom."

The people who had grown silent erupted into cheers once again. A guard stepped up behind the pirate who had closed his eyes, accepting and preparing for his fate. The guard pulled out his sword and cut through the silk shirt so that his sentence could be carried out. The pirate flinched as the cold metal grazed his spine. The white shirt fell down his arms revealing a pale and slender frame.

Suddenly the sword fell from the guard's hands and he fell to his knees. The other's nearby followed suit. Stepping forward in confusion Alfred found himself staring at the pirate's right shoulder. A mark of blue and white stood out on the creamy skin.

"No way..."

 _His queen._


	3. Chapter Three The Truth

_The Town Square,_

 _Port Hugo, The White Kingdom_

 _Arthur's POV_

As the moments ticked off to his sealed fate the crowd grew in excitement. But when the silk cloth of his shirt fell it went quiet. The silence was overwhelming and it honestly scared Arthur. He kneeled there, his posture taunt waiting for the crack of the whip.

It never came.

After a few stomach turning minutes, he twisted around he best he could with his wrists tied to the post, Arthur met the crowd on their knees, head lowered in respect. A, lobe figure made his way to Arthur, stopping a few feet away.

He raised his head to stare into a memorizing blue gaze.

" _Arthur! You can't go! Stay with me!"_

He shook his head and stared at the ground.

"No way... " The other male murmured. His gaze dropped back to Arthur's shoulder. "How did he know...?"

It hit Arthur right then. The people bowing. His shirt gone. The mark. His mark. Arthur's shoulders slumped and he knew he had lost.

Finally he spoke, "Well aren't you going to carry out your punishment? I did commit crimes against your kingdom! Come on, hurry up! I don't have all day! I'd like to die before sundown. "

No one moved until a warm and callused hand gently landed on his back making the pirate captain jump.

"Nonsense. No one is going to kill you, England. "

The thought of protest was fleeting. It slipped out of his mind as other thoughts came crashing down. He'd be forced to go to the castle. He'd be under the watch of Francis's power. He'd be stuck in a metaphorical prison. He couldn't go.

 _No. He'd have to escape. Find his way to the sea._

His mouth went dry. Gentle hands cut his own free. His ruined silk shirt was discarded and a clean cotton one was slipped on. Arthur remained on his knees, not paying attention to the chaos around him as the people began to stir. The people were rejoicing, confused, and angry.

Guards quickly surrounded the king as he pulled Arthur into his arms. The smaller didn't protest, his mind still focused on how he was going to get out of this. Matthew took charge and led Alfred to the house they were staying in. He knocked on the house and they were quickly let inside.

Arthur sighed as the shouts from the crowd grew quiet. He buried his head into the chest in front of him, listening into the conversation taking place.

"We leave in the morning. There won't be any point in keeping either of you two here; especially England. He won't be safe until he's behind Castle walls."

Arthur stifled a humorless laugh. On the contrary, he was much more safer away from those walls.

The male holding him nodded and sat down, shifting to hold Arthur more comfortably in his lap.

"Get some sleep, Mattie. God only knows what will happen tomorrow. Atleast you'll get to see papa right? I know it's been a while. "

"Oui. It has. I miss him. Sleep, well Al... " There was a pause. "And you too, England. "

•༄

Arthur knew his only chance of escape would be now. He wouldn't not be able to get back to the sea as quickly and once he was sealed behind the stone walls of the White House he wouldn't not be able to free himself.

That's what drove him tonight. The thought of being trapped scared him more than anything. He had been laying awake as the others around him had fallen asleep, even the king next to him.

He quickly gathered his things; his red jacket, his sword (as well as the variety of weapons he kept on himself) and headed towards the door.

"England. Where are you going?"

Arthur nearly cursed out loud as he froze. His hand gripped the make doorknob tightly. It seems his luck was finally running out after all. He'd knew that the king could have woken up and disrupted his escape but he had brushed that away only as a possibility.

But now here he was trying to leave only to be caught by his king. _Wait... His king..? No! He didn't have a king!_

"I'm leaving, obviously." He glared icily at the other. "Or are you to stupid to realize that?"

The King's brows furrowed but he made no move. "And why is that?"

"Because I can't go back, Alfred!"

•༄

 _"Hey Artie?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _Innocent blue eyes met green as the constant breeze blew blond hair around. The sat in a field of grass and wildflowers. The colorful petals adding more to the constant green._

 _"Francis says you're going to be the next queen."_

 _"Francis says a lot of things, Alfred. Most of them aren't true_."

 _The younger frowned in question. He leaned forward curiously. "You don't think you'll be queen? But you're obviously better than Kiku and Toris in your studies and your magic is powerful!"_

 _Arthur's cheeks turned pink at the praise. "Hush now. Kiku and Toris are perfectly fine to be a Queen... " He paused. "I don't want to be Queen, Alfred. I want to be on the sea and rule there. "_

 _"Then I'll take you to the sea! I promise!"_

•༄

Arthur's anger died as he stared at the other in front of him. Memories he had magically forced away from his childhood began to click into place.

"Oh god. What have I done?" Arthur murmured. He dropped his stuff and lauched himself into Alfred.

The king caught him and pulled himself close. "I knew I recognized you, Artie. I know those eyes. "

"Alfred... I ran away... I couldn't do it. There are things I've seen that I could never tell anyone and I couldn't do it. I forgot everything. I forced myself to. "

His words jumbled into a pile of sobs. Alfred picked up the other and held him close.

"I did too, Arthur.. But I don't think the heart ever forgets. " The king mumbled.

•༄

Arthur didn't know what gave him the courage to go on. To force himself back into the stone and hedge walls. Maybe it was Alfred. He decided it was and it wasn't a bad thing.

The reached the capital city of Albus after a few days of traveling. The made it to the castle in late afternoon.

Arthur was immediately separated from Alfred and brought to a giant suite. He was undressed and allowed himself to relax for a moment in the bath.

He had been trained for this since he was a child. He knew how to rule, it was in him. He ruled the sea now he would rule beside his king.

He didn't know when he had accepted his fate. He came to the conclusion it was because his kingdom needed him, Alfred needed him, and he needed to face Francis.

A knock at the door signalled the end if his relaxing bath. He sighed and forced himself to continue on. Thank god he'd convince the servants that he could most definitely take care of himself.

He put on the clothes chosen for him but instead of the coat he was given he donned the Red cloak of his pirating days.

"Your majesty, Sir Francis would like to talk with you. "

Arthur took in a deep breath. This was it. He had the setting, the talent, and the time. He was ready to put on a big show.

 **Uh, hey, just a small note to thank you for the two reviews. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter Four The Bishop

_The White House,_

 _Albus, The White Kingdom_

 _Arthur's POV_

Hesitating slightly, Arthur exhaled. He glanced at the servant standing next to him with her eager, bright eyes.

"Go on! You don't need to knock. He said just go in. "

Arthur shot her a glare and she took a few steps back in fright. Guilt picked at his chest but he ignored it to grab the handle. He was England; a feared and cold pirate captain, and Arthur; a Queen. He had to set an example and falling for soft emotions was not a good example.

He pushed the door open and marched in. His green eyes clashed with blue as he stared at Francis.

The bishop had not changed in the decade he had last glimpsed at him. His blond hair laid, brushing his shoulders and a soft smile was delicately painted on his face. (Arthur could see straight through it, however.) Only his outfit had changed, instead of the blue tunic he wore as a child he now wore traditional bishop clothing. The blue and white colours fitting the man well.

"What a shame, red doesn't fit you, petit Queen."

Francis raised a hand and featured to the elegantly decorated chair criss from his own. The two chairs were separated by a sturdy, but also elegantly designed, desk that held papers and other objects of importance. Arthur could see a few letters and scrolls among the clutter.

"Take a seat, mon amour, we have much to discuss. "

Arthur grimaced at the sweetly polite tone, it left a butter taste, but grudgingly took a seat. He fidgeted on the velvet cushion and clasped his sweating, callused hands together.

"I suppose we do, Bonnefoy. " His name was emphasized sharply. "Please refrain from using unnecessary names."

"Do they make you embarrassed, mon petit lapin?" He chuckled and smirked as his question was answered with Arthur's reddening cheeks.

"Whatever. We are not here to discuss the stupidity of your nicknames. "

Francis leaned forward his eyes raking over Arthur. "You have grown up, haven't you?"

"No thanks to you!"

"I disagree, Arthur. After all you would not have been able to find yourself back in your precious sea if it wasn't for me, no? Please think rationally, mon chéri. You are suppose to be smart. "

Arthur clenched his fists tightly. "Thanks to you? You started this all!"

"Ah, I did nothing. " Francis eyes hardened sharply. He stood and calmly walked around the desk. Arthur watched him carefully and jumped as a weight fell on his shoulders, holding him from moving.

"You have got to be joking-" He was cut off as pale finger landed on his lips. The weight on his shoulder grew as Francis leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Hush, mon amour. "

Arthur didn't move but he glared up at Francis as the other continued to speak softly. He had moved away to stand behind Arthur but still had kept the Queen glued to his chair.

"Listen Arthur. " Francis lifted his chin up. "I am the reason you are Queen. I am the reason you have power. And, mon lapin, I can take that power away just as quickly as I can give it. "

Arthur didn't answer. He stared up at Francis without a word. Francis quickly continued on his blue eyes watching Arthur like a hawk, watching for any sign of rebellion in the queen. Satisfied with the lack of negative response he continued on.

"So, petit queen, I propose you keep silent about Claude and the events that led to his... Tragic and unpleasant death."

Arthur raised a first only to have it caught above him. Spitting to the side in an act if rebellion, Arthur growled out. "Death? You bloody murdered him, you swine!"

A sharp sting on his left cheek forced Arthur to stop in his tracks. He placed a shaking hand on the tender skin.

"I do not want to hear you ever say that again, Arthur. " The command was firm and was the man behind it.

Arthur fell back in his chair, all rebellious spirits crushed. He didn't speak for a moment but nodded.

"I-I understand, Francis. "

There was a soft chuckle and Francis gently leaned down and kissed the red mark on his cheek.

"I apologise for hurting you, mon lapin. Your rebellious spirit always gets out of hand. Someone must keep you a docile queen."

"Now, remember our deal. " He smiled and opened the door to allow Arthur to exit. "I would hate to see you go. "

•༄

Arthur was unsure where he was. He just needed to to get out of that suffocating castle. _Away from him._

With his arms curled around his chest and legs Arthur found himself settled in soft blades of green grass, he was surrounded by green thorny bushes with the occasional colourful rose blooming in the rising sun. Wherever he was, it made him calm.

Docile? Francis had called him a docile queen. He had told him all that he was needed was to support him and the king. His anger began to boil. Oh, he was far from docile. He was Arthur Kirkland; a man that had witness death way too many times; a man who had stolen from and crushed anyone and everyone. _Oh yes, he was a docile Queen._

His anger exploded and he ran at the rose bushes. His hands tore at the plant. The thorns cut through his creamy skin covering it with red. Petals softened the angry cuts until he stood there panting.

He glanced down, watching the petals fall gently on the torn branches. Red droplets of his own blood fell, marking the death of the broken plants and the death of the queen.

He nearly screamed and something wrapped around him, gently pressing him into a strong chest.

"Man, if I knew you were going to do that I'd plant more gentle plants." There was a small chuckle before he was gently picked up. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, alright?"


End file.
